


My Own Angel

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minty fake dating AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Angel

Miller parks the car in front of the picture perfect house, a nervous smile on his face. Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, he looks over at Monty asking, “Are you sure you want to do this? You still have time to back out if you want.”

A smile lights up Monty’s face and he chuckles lightly, shaking his head. Miller can’t help the grin that crosses his face at the sight of a laughing Monty. Of all the people he could’ve ended up going with, it had to be the one who he really, really liked.

(Miller was absolutely positive that Clarke and Bellamy had something to do with Monty ending up as his date, but hey he wasn’t going to complain.)

“It’s fine, Nathan. I don’t really mind and I owe Clarke and Bellamy a favor. Besides I always love hanging out with you.”

(He was right.)

Miller just smiles shyly before ducking his head away from Monty, not wanting the other boy to see the blush coloring his cheeks. Monty himself can slowly feel his cheeks redden as he wonders why he had just that. He’s saved from further embarrassment though by Miller, getting out of the car.

Monty watches as he comes around to his side, and opens the door for him. He can only stare at Miller in awe, wondering how such a kind and gentle hearted person even existed. Monty knew that the real reason he had agreed to being Miller’s fake date for a family dinner when Clarke had asked him was entirely because he wanted to see what it would be like to be loved and adored by Nathan Miller, having lusted after the man himself since the first day they had met.

Monty though didn’t know that Miller had also been secretly in love with him. He had been since the moment Monty said that he liked the Star Wars movie more than life itself.That was the exact instance Miller knew that he was a total goner. He had fallen completely and utterly in love with one Monty Green.

Miller holds out his hand, a tentative smile on his face. Monty just grins before slipping his hand into the other’s and allowing Miller to pull him out of the car. Shutting the door behind Monty, Miller grips the other’s hand in his tightly, his fingers lacing in between Monty’s.

“Might as well start acting now right?”

For a second Monty’s heart plummets as he remembers that this wall just acting to Miller. The other man had no special feeling for him whatsoever. Those thoughts however are soon replaced by joy at the fact that Nathan Miller was holding his hand.

Monty grins to himself, thinking that he was just going to enjoy Miller’s touch just for tonight, since it was probably the only time he was going to be able to.

Miller starts to walk towards the white house, steps hurried in an effort to control his nerves. His thumb starts to brush against Monty’s knuckles unconsciously as he tries to calm himself down. Monty grins before tugging on their conjoined hands so Miller would look at him, eyebrows drawn low and lips furrowed.

“Stop worrying, Nathan. Everything’s going to work out fine. We’ve gone over our story like a hundred times.”

Miller just shakes his head, muttering under his breath, “It’s not us I’m worried about. My family can be a little I don’t know unpredictable?”

Monty just grins reassuringly saying, “I’m sure it’s nothing I won’t be able to handle.”

He misses Miller’s reply but he’s pretty sure he mumbled something along the lines of, “We’ll see about that.”

Monty is interrupted from giving an answer by them reaching the front door and it swinging open the moment that Miller’s about to knock. A short little woman barely coming to Monty’s chest shoots out of the house, launching herself into Miller’s arms.

“My baby is here!”

She stands up on tiptoes (even then Miller has to bend down) pressing her lips against his cheeks, as she tries to kiss him everywhere it was possible. Getting an embarrassed grin on his face, Miller glances over at Monty who was trying to keep a laugh in as he says, “Ma don’t be like this.”

Miller’s mother pulls away only to attack Monty with a hug as she exclaims, “Whatever you say Nate. Now this must be the boyfriend you’ve been praising for so long.” Still gripping Monty’s shoulders tightly she stares at him up and down saying, “Let me see….”

She then turns to Miller a frown etched on her face, “He seems much too nice to be with you, Nate. Are you sure he really likes you?”

Both Monty and Miller chuckle before Monty removes himself from her grip, making his way back to Miller where he promptly wraps an arm around the other boy’s waist saying, “I’ve think you’ve got it wrong. Nate is much too good for me.”

“I like him already. Now come in, come in. Your father and I have been waiting for you guys to arrive.”

Miller and Monty follow the slight woman into the house, closing the door behind themselves. They quickly chuck off their coats, leaving them hanging on the stand before making their way into living room where Miller’s dad, David was waiting.

As soon as he sees his son, David immediately wraps his arms around him, hugging tightly. Monty just stands off to the side, watching the father and son reunite. He can tell that Miller got most of his features from his father but there were little splashes of his mother as well.

(Overall the combination left one very attractive looking face.)

“It’s great to see you, son. Your mother has been working all the day to make this the best dinner ever. Now introduce me to your partner.”

A wry smile appears on Miller’s face and he shakes his head as he introduces, Monty.

“Dad this is Monty my boyfriend.”

The lie slips easily through Miller’s lips, but maybe that was only because by now Miller didn’t think it was a lie anymore. He really wanted this relationship to be real and the only way he knew how to make that possible was confess his feelings to Monty.

“Nice to meet you, Monty. I hope my son is treating you alright.”

Monty shakes the hand outstretched to him, smiling brightly.

“Your son is an angel, sir. I’m happy to call him mine.”

David smiles softly before turning to his son saying, “You got a keeper, Nate.”

Miller just grins before whispering, “I know Dad. Could you excuse us for a second? I just need to tell Monty something real quickly.”

“Sure, sure just join us when you’re ready at the table when you’re ready.”

Miller just nods absently, his eyes trained solely on Monty who was looking at him with questions in his eyes. As soon as his dad’s out of the room, Miller crosses over to Monty and cups his face, kissing him soundly.

Monty’s shocked only for a second before he melts, hands coming to rest at Miller’s waist as he kisses back. The two breathe each other in, having wanted nothing more than to do so for the past few months. Eventually they pull away from one another, breathing hard.

“What was that for?”

“I want this to be real, Monty. I want you to be my real boyfriend. Will you?”

A grin stretches across Monty’s face and instead of replying he just tugs Miller back to his lips, showing the other just how much he liked the idea. Miller smirks against his lips, satisfied with the fact that Monty was now his.

“We should go before your parents where we are.”

“Let them wait. I’ve waited long enough to kiss you. They can deal for a few more minutes.”

Monty just smiles as Miller once again kisses him. The two were now definitely not acting that was for sure.

(And Bellamy owed Clarke $20 having guessed that the two would finally get together during today)

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
